Sullivan v Kent
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: One Shot: What if Clark and Chloe did get married during Lois and Clark's drunken bachelor/bachelorette party? Now, they really need to get a divorce.


"Please rise for the Honorable Judge Joel Walters!" The bailiff said and the whole court stood up.

Walters entered the courtroom and climbed the stairs to his chair. "This court is now in session." He said and banged his gavel and everyone took their seats. "What's the case, bailiff?"

"Sullivan v. Kent, they are petitioning for an annulment of their marriage due to the fact it was never consummated." Stated the bailiff.

The judge then stares at the two and stated, "So Ms. Sullivan is petitioning for an annulment from her marriage to Mr. Kent. May I ask for a more specific reason why you are asking for an annulment?" Walters asked.

Clark wore a gray suit, his hair slicked back and his glasses. Lois sat next to Clark on his side of the courtroom. Chloe wore a black suit and was on the other side of the courtroom.

Chloe's lawyer stood up. "This is a very complicated situation, You're Honor. My client was attending her cousin's bachelorette party, where everyone was intoxicated. She then proceeded to the Chapel of Love with Mr. Kent, where they married." He went on.

"Where is the point in all this?" Walter asked.

"Mr. Kent is engaged to Lois Lane, my client's cousin and Ms. Sullivan is the maid of honor. The marriage was, for lack of a better term, a drunken mistake." He said and Chloe nodded.

"So let me get this straight, the groom married the maid of honor?" Walters asked confused.

"Yes, You're Honor."

"And where was the fiancé throughout this drunken mistake?" Walters asked.

"With the best man at the Fortune Casino, You're Honor." Clark's lawyer said.

"I thought this was a bachelorette party?" Walters asked.

"At the start of the night, the bride and groom decided to combine their bachelor and bachelorette parties." Clark's lawyer said.

"We were going to separate after the Ace of Clubs, You're Honor." Lois said.

"Please recount the events of that night for me." Walters said rubbed his eyes.

Clark stood. "You're Honor, we were first at my farm and then we went to the Ace of Clubs. Somewhere in the middle of this, we became intoxicated. We all then went to the Chapel of Love and I married the wrong woman. We then all got separated in the confusion and woke up with no memory of the night before."

"And you and Ms. Sullivan woke up where?" Walters asked.

"At my farm…but but nothing happened. She was in the closet and I was in the bed…with the lemur." Clark quickly explained.

"So she was in the closest and you were with the lemur? What were you doing with a lemur?" Walters asked confused.

"As we said You're Honor, it was a very, very confusing night." Chloe said.

"So let me get this straight. Somewhere in between at Mr. Kent's farm and the Ace of Clubs, you all became intoxicated. Then the groom married the maid of honor and bride ran off with the best man." Walters said.

"Not entirely, You're Honor. We just want this cleared up because I am dating the best man." Chloe said.

"Even though, I used to date the best man." Lois said.

"That was a long time ago." Clark said.

"Not that long ago, Clark but it's definitely over because I love you." Lois said and rubbed his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Walters exclaimed. "The best man is your ex-boyfriend and he is dating the maid of honor, who is your cousin. And your fiancé's ex-boyfriend is your best man?" Walters was obviously confused.

"Yes." Clark, Lois, and Chloe said at the same time.

"And who is the best man?" Walters said.

"I am, You're Honor." Oliver stood up and waved to the judge.

"Oliver Queen. You are Mr. Kent's best man?" Walters asked.

"Yes, You're Honor. I have known Lois and Clark for years. I'm already working on a great speech for their reception." Oliver smiled and Clark and Lois shook their heads. Chloe smiled trying to hold back her laughter.

"This is probably the most complicated case I have ever had and I had thought I had seen it all." He said. "So let try this one more time. Mr. Kent is engaged to Ms. Lane, who is Ms. Sullivan's cousin. Ms. Sullivan is the maid of honor and is dating the best man, Oliver Queen, who used to date Ms. Lane and is now Mr. Kent's best man. Mr. Kent and Ms. Sullivan got married intoxicated last week and today they want the marriage annulled so she can date Mr. Queen and he can marry Ms. Lane. Am I correct?"

"Yes, You're Honor." Clark and Chloe said in unison.

"Trust me, You're Honor, I can't be married to Clark, emphasis on _can't_." Chloe said.

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with me." Clark said.

"Clark, you're great but you're like my big brother. In fact, I almost broke up with Oliver last year because of you're over-protectiveness." Chloe explained.

"It's only because I care and you know that." Clark said.

"I know you care and I know you love Lois, that's why we need this cleared up now. And hopefully we will never speak of this again." Chloe said and Walters banged his gavel.

"Can we get back to the case in hand?" Walters said.

"Yes, let's get this over with because we are getting married in less than three months and you can't be married to my maid of honor!" Lois said.

"Alright! Alright! Then can I stop sleeping on the couch?" Clark asked her.

"We'll talk about that when you are divorced." Lois said and Clark sighed.

"Let's see. Have you filed all the necessary paperwork?" Walters asked.

"Yes." Clark and Chloe said.

"And all you need is my signature and the approval of this court for your annulment?" Walters asked.

"Pretty much, You're Honor." Clark replied.

"Then the state of Kansas grants the annulment of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan-Kent…" Walters said.

Chloe interrupted him. "Chloe Sullivan, please You're Honor."

"Yes, is it possible for Lois to be the only Mrs. Kent on record besides my mother, You're Honor?" Clark asked pushing his glasses up.

"Fine! The court reporter will remove Kent from Ms. Sullivan's name. Now you will people get out of my court because you all are… unbelievable is the best word I can come up with." Walters said.

"I admit we live far from ordinary lives." Oliver said and Chloe chuckled. Lois and Clark shrugged.

Joel Walters banged his gavel. "Next case."

Then Lois phone beeped and she read the text message. "Let's go, Clark. There's a police standoff and a hostage situation not far from here." Lois grabbed her coat and purse.

"Isn't she great?" Clark asked the judge and then they ran out. As soon as they were outside, Clark kissed Lois and said, "I see you at the Planet." He removed his glasses sped off to where the standoff was. She ran to her car and race to the standoff as well.

Chloe grabbed her coat and shook her lawyer's hand. Oliver and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other waist and walked out of the courtroom laughing. "I probably should to head to that standoff too, don't you think?" He whispered in her ear.

"Clark can handle it. We are going to Star City, remember?" She whispered in his ear.

Joel Walter only rolled his eyes. "I said next case!"


End file.
